


Può un cattivo diventare l'eroe della propria storia?

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Missy Redemption, Redemption, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: La redenzione è un processo lungo, fatto di lacrime ed esami di coscienza. Certe volte, però, è costellato da piccole ricompense che valgono più di qualunque tesoro.( Spoiler 10x10 )





	Può un cattivo diventare l'eroe della propria storia?

Sei cambiata, lo sai. Ma per cosa? Per chi? Forse per lui?  
Ti dici che lo hai fatto per mantenere una promessa, una promessa tanto sacra proprio perché fatta in punto di morte. Quando avevi pronunciato quelle parole, non sapevi cosa avrebbe comportato la redenzione, cosa voleva dire quella parola tanto potente.  
E poi ti eri trovata chiusa in caveau, sola per tanto tempo con i tuoi pensieri, i tuoi dolori e i tuoi demoni; hai ricordato i morti, e hai riflettuto. Perché l’ho fatto, ti sei chiesta, perché lo trovo così divertente?  
Ma mai una risposta concreta, valida, qualcosa da poter dire al Dottore durante il vostro prossimo incontro. Lo hai fatto senza motivo, sussurrano i due cuori neri e freddi, perché ti annoiavi.  
Piangi, quella notte, piangi per la prima volta, e non sai perché faccia così male, da dove provenga il dolore lancinante che ti pervade il petto. Non pensi, non rifletti su cosa implichino quelle lacrime, sai solo che paiono non finire mai.  
Cerchi di ricomporti, respiri e inspiri, e smetti di provare a capirti, decidi solo di provare a cambiarti. Il cambiamento deve partire prima di tutto da noi stessi, si sa.  
Sei stato la cattiva della vostra storia, l’assassina senza cuore, e adesso devi diventare l’eroina che salva i popoli, seguire le orme del Dottore come un’allieva vogliosa di superare il proprio insegnante.  
Annoti cosa fare e cosa no, nei fogli bianchi che trovi accanto agli spartiti, per ricordarlo a tè stessa, per essere pronta quando arriverà il tuo momento.  
Non ti aspettavi, però, che sarebbe stato così presto.  
Quando Nardole entra nel Caveau, sai che è preoccupato, lo vedi nei suoi occhi, che paiono parlarti. Non ascolti le sue parole, le sue raccomandazioni, hai troppa paura per concentrati su ciò che dice.  
Il Dottore è disperso, in pericolo, e i tuoi cuori fanno male, ma resisti, atterri su Marte e aspetti. Sai che non piangerai, non finchè c’è Nardole che ti osserva come un secondino: non sa quanto il Dottore significa per te, non sa che non scapperai proprio adesso.  
Una risata liberatoria ti esce dal cuore, al pensiero che tu stessa, prima di quel caveau, avresti pensato alla tua libertà prima di qualunque altra cosa. Piangi fino alle lacrime, gli occhi si velano, e la barriera di ghiaccio che avvolgeva la tua anima si scioglie. Non sai se lo faresti per Nardole, per la nuova amica del Dottore o per uno degli umani che continua a proteggere, ma hai deciso di mettere il bene di qualcun altro prima del tuo.  
E’ uno scalino, un passo piccolo e infinitesimale, ma è più che sufficiente.  
E quando il Dottore entra, con l’armatura e lo sguardo stanco, tutto si illumina: sembra un albero di natale, la tua anima, che brilla mentre lo guardi. Gli chiedi se sta bene, lui ti guarda senza rispondere, ma è te basta vederlo lì, vivo e sorpreso.  
Vuoi cambiare, lo sai, sei certo di poterlo fare.  
Accetta di darti una possibilità, il tuo Tetha, ti permette di occuparti del TARDIS. E’ come l’ora d’aria di un carceriere ed è forse più di quanto sai di meritare.  
Finalmente sai cosa vuol dire essere felice, soddisfatta di sé stessa, e nelle ore passate all’interno del caveau scrivi, annoti i tuoi progressi e completi le tue liste. Stai cambiando, lo senti nella ossa, anche se non sai come gestire le emozioni, i comportamenti: la compassione, la pietà, sentimenti nuovi e sconosciuti- ma sai che va bene così, è solo l’inizio.  
Lui corre per le sue avventure e tu lo aspetti, paziente di mostrare con i gesti i tuoi progressi. Forse sei frettolosa, lo sai, ma hai bisogno di essere una salvatrice, come il tuo Dottore.  
E capisci anche qualcosa, mentre sei lì immersa nella sua aura, nella sua casa: lo ami, quel pazzo con una cabina blu, anche se non hai mai amato prima d’ora non ti servono più che pochi secondi per capire cos’è quel calore che ti scalda ogni volta che sorride, con quello sguardo bambinesco che finchè non lo hai visto per la prima volta non hai saputo di amare.  
Vuoi dirglielo, vuoi attirarlo a te e baciarlo come già hai fatto prima d’ora. Ma stavolta sei sincera, pura.  
Provi ad accarezzarlo, a stringerlo a tè come una donna col suo sposo, e quando ti respinge ti blocchi, fredda: temi di aver sbagliato. Anzi, lo sai con certezza.  
Respiri e inspiri, cercando di non mostrargli la delusione che hai negli occhi. E’ troppo presto, lo sai, ma al contempo stesso vorresti fargli capire che si sbaglia, che sei cambiata abbastanza perché lui ti apra il suo cuore, come tu hai fatto col tuo.  
Quando torni nel caveau, le lacrime scorrono sul tuo volto senza poterle fermare, e riprendi a sorridere solo quando ti sottopone una prova, un esame finale. Se lo passerei, dovrei restare comunque nel caveau; ma forse, forse almeno potrai avere il suo cuore.  
E per te, ora come ora, è già abbastanza.

( tumblr work ispirato alla fanfiction: https://goo.gl/PK6mYk )


End file.
